


Baby Giggles

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [33]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Mickey, Gen, Short, mickey makes yev laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey makes Yevgeny laugh for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> 5 sentence prompt

Mickey comes home from a shit day at work which quickly gets shittier as he walks in, stubs his toe on the couch, and  trips on a toy causing him to fall over landing right in front of his son’s highchair. 

There’s silence in the room until it’s filled with a screech followed by a giggle fit coming from the child. 

Mickey gets up quickly, dusts himself off, and tries to hide a proud smile. 

Sveltana, sitting in the chair by him, starts giggling with Yevgeny. 

“He’s never giggled before,” she tells Mickey and watches as Mickey’s smile brightens even more. 


End file.
